The invention concerns a grinding wheel comprising a carrier wheel and a grinding layer arranged on the periphery of the carrier wheel. The grinding layer has a plurality of openings distributed over the periphery. The invention further concerns a grinding apparatus having a device for the feed of a coolant and/or lubricant.
Grinding wheels are already known in which segments provided with abrasive grain are mounted, for example by adhesive means, on the periphery of the grinding wheel. It is also already known that those segments can be arranged so as to be spaced apart from each other, and that liquid coolant and/or lubricant can be fed into the openings which are formed between the segments.